


seeing the sights of our home one last time

by EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)



Series: december drabbles 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, I suppose, M/M, just before AOTC, or maybe during it just in other places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EclipseMidnight
Summary: Official fill for Jedifest's December Drabbles bit.Even a Sith can know peace before the galaxy erupts into chaos.





	seeing the sights of our home one last time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capurnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/gifts).



The late evening on Serenno was crisp, bordering cold as the first tendrils of winter began to choke the late autumn into nothingness.

“It’s almost amusing how quickly the world can descend into madness,” Dooku murmured. “In less than a week, the galaxy will be at war.” 

“Hardly the whole galaxy,” Qui-Gon said from where he was sitting on a meditation mat, next to a selection of plants. One had moved to tangle with his hair, but released him once his mind returned from the Force’s grasp. “Not with both armies manufactured. And since it won’t come to them, not in any way that truly threatens their lives, most won’t care.”

“Indeed.” Dooku offered his hand to Qui-Gon, who took it and levered himself upright. “My Master might suspect about you.”

“I doubt it, as he is not prone to visions, and the Kaminoans are most assuredly susceptible to mind wipes.” Qui-Gon squeezed Dooku’s hand gently. “But if it is so important to you, I will stay clear of Geonosis. We will have other opportunities to kill him.”

“Thank you, my dearest apprentice,” Dooku murmured into Qui-Gon’s ear. “Though that is enough of such talk. We still have time before I must leave, and I believe you had plans?”

“Yes, of course” Qui-Gon smiled, the corners of his golden eyes crinkling. He kissed the corner of Dooku’s mouth before leading him to the dining room. The galaxy would keep for a time; this moment was for him and his Master.


End file.
